


Privacy Is Key

by Usagichan1995



Category: X-Force (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Love, Paranoia, Secrets, Snooping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagichan1995/pseuds/Usagichan1995
Summary: "I just feel like i'm not asking a lot here..."star had been listing to Julio ramble on for close to an hour,mismatched eyes following the figure pacing in the middle of the room.
Relationships: Julio Richter/Shatterstar
Kudos: 6





	Privacy Is Key

"I just feel like i'm not asking a lot here..."

star had been listing to Julio ramble on for close to an hour,mismatched eyes following the figure pacing in the middle of the room.  
"madre de Dios, what if he knows" the same question Julio had posed many times within the hour, star wasn't the type of man with little patience, after all it had saw him through many battles, but this time...he could feel his resolve crumbling, after all they had come to this secluded spot for a reason...he would very much like to get started on that reason."Julio, you worry for nothing, he does not know, and if he does, he has made no move to reveal it" thinking that maybe this statement would calm Julio's nerves only to be proven wrong"then you DO think he knows!" Julio's voice echoing throughout the room"no, but he will if you keep making such noise"this cause a sweet silence that neither had heard in an hour,star would have savored it if not for the panicked look in his friends eyes.

thinking now would be the best time to turn the subject too far more pleasant things, he slowly makes his way over to Julio, as if he were approaching a wild animal, and for the way Julio has been acting in recent days its not far from the truth.embracing Julio in a hug, he can feel his body start to relax, bending his head down, they start to kiss. star loves kissing the most.If it has the added affect of calming Julio than all the better. very soon they get down to their "reason" for being in that spare room.  
he wakes a mere two hours later,not having the same need to sleep as the others, he turns in the bed only to find Julio still up...looking into the darkness of the ceiling...."what are we looking at" despite the words being said softly, they still make Julio jump a bit. "oh, I-I was just thinking is all" star shifts on the bed so his head rests in his hand, as Julio squirms away to give space"aren't you tired of that yet"

"you don't get it star, if this gets out it'll be over for us" the look in his eyes display a fear he's never known, and has a hard time understanding "if they intend to cancel us, then they will find no other worthy opponents than us" this statement makes Julio laugh a little, despite the words not meaning to garner such a reaction.....it makes him smile too."no, I dont think they'll kill us..but they might kick us off the team" as he says this the smile fades from his face"then their is no problem, as long as we are together, it matters not where we are" the look that Julio give him makes his stomach heat up all over again...it makes him warm.." Julio gets up to his elbows to face him more directly "do you really mean that, you'll come with me?" star leans over to offer a gentle kiss before answering" i'll follow you anywhere, into battle, into bed...anywhere" the last part of the statement brings water to Julio's eyes, he quickly blinks them away "thanks" I don't know what he's thanking me for, but I accept anyway, it seems important that I do. The warmth that has gathered in his stomach has not receded and judging by the new look in Julio's eye he is not alone in his feelings.

The next day training continues as usual, cable continues to give him the side eye until he motions for star to come over.He knows.... star knows he does, for all his consoling and excuses he's made to Julio, in the end, thats all they were..Julio surely knew it as well..following his leader down the corridor he thinks to himself that he is grateful that it is he who will receive this rejection, he fears that if it were Julio, the compound wouldn't stand a chance...After reaching a hastily made "war room" cable begins to speak"you and julio-  
" I cut him off before he says anything else "we will be gone by sunset tomorrow"...the silence that hangs in the air is heavy "no...shatterstar, thats not what I bought you in to say"this is an odd development, I was sure this was the natural course of the conversation"look, it's none of my business what you do in your free time,but we have to maintain accountability, so no more sneaking off to the back corridors....that is all..dismissed" he hesitated for a moment, too in shock to move as gracefully as he usually would...as much as it pained him to admit...he was...embarrassed..not only had he known about their dalliances, but he also knew where they had been happening..he was so sure that he was careful..though he was more embarrassed that he had been tracked so easily..as he walked down the corridor he pondered to himself if he should tell Julio..maybe it would lessen his fears..but he quickly decided to keep the conversation to himself..He got the idea that it wasn't about privacy that made Julio so on edge, and finding out for a fact that cable knew would be a swift end to whatever these new strange feelings were. he quickly spotted Julio in the kitchen talking with Tabitha, there eyes meeting for a moment, a familiar warmth spreading through him...no...this is something he didn't want to loose...not yet.


End file.
